The Restaurant
by GirlforGod99
Summary: Ash and Misty hoped they could have one romantic night together. Unfortunately, When no one can watch the kids, it turns into a free for all. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of her character(s)


**Ash and Misty hoped they could have one romantic night together. Unfortunately, When no one can watch the kids, it turns into a free for all.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 6 years old.**

**Elizabeth: 4 months old.**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't watch the kids!?" Ash yelled at his mother over the videophone. Ash and Misty had reservations in two hours at The Grape Vine and his mother just called to cancel on him. Usually, Ash could always count on his mom, who loved watching her grandchildren.

"I'm sorry Ash. You know I would if I could, but I really don't feel good. Plus, you don't want the kids to catch something, do you?" Delia asked. Ash nodded, his mother was right. Misty would kill him if the kids caught something over there when he knew his mom was sick.

Ash sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I know it too. Sorry for yelling."

"It's ok."

"Feel better mom. Love you, bye."

"Love you too Ash. Bye." Ash hung up the videophone and called Misty, upstairs.

"Misty!" He called as she came down, in a turquoise V line dress with a beaded design on the neckline. "Sorry Angel, we're going have to reschedule."

"Why?" Misty asked as she put down Michelle, who she'd carried down.

"Mom's sick. She can't watch the kids." Ash sighed. This caught Michelle by surprise. She didn't know grown-ups could be sick.

"Daddy?" Michelle asked, worried. "Is Gwammy going to be ok?"

"Huh, yeah. Don't worry Shelly. Grammy will be fine. Now, why don't you go play with Pikachu." Ash said as the small child ran upstairs. Meanwhile, Misty grew serious.

"Ash! Do you know how many months we waited on their wait list? Three months! We are going!" Misty said, in a serious tone.

"What about the kids? Mom's sick. Your parents are on a cruise, Brock's at work, Cassie's away, and your sisters are in Unova for the dumb fashion show!" Ash spoke as he put his coat back on the hook. The, Misty looked at Ash. Now, this wasn't a normal look. This was the look Misty got when she had a crazy idea.

"If no one can watch the kids, we'll take them with us. Make it a family dinner"

"Mist, no! This isn't mom's diner or Carl's, this is the Grape Vine! The fanciest restaurant in Kanto. I don't even know if they let kids eat there."

"You're the Pokémon Master, I'm sure they'll be ok for one night. Now, come on. We'll get the kids dressed in their Sunday best."

* * *

As the kids got out of the car, Ash took Michelle and hand to cross the street. Aiden, however was trickier. Currently, he was going through the all women have cooties phase. "No!" Aiden said as Misty sighed.

"Aiden, you have to take my hand." Misty told Aiden, trying to take his hand again.

"No!" Aiden yelled, starting to throw a tantrum.

"Aiden!" Ash bellowed.

"Ash, calm down." Misty said as she got on one knee, so she could see Aiden eye to eye. "Aiden, you have to take someone's hand."

"Daddy's." Aiden said softly.

"Huh?" Misty asked, leaning in closer.

"I want to hold daddy's hand."

"Oh, ok." Misty said as she stood up, taking Elizabeth and Michelle from Ash, as Aiden took his father's hand instead.

* * *

As the family came into the restaurant, the hosts of the restaurant were stunned to see the three young children coming in with their parents. Just then, the restaurant's manager, Greg came out and told the hosts to take a break. "I'll handle this." Greg said as Ash, Misty and the kids came up to get a table.

"Ah, Mr. Ketchum, Welcome. You're just on time. I'll have my assistant Jacob to get you a bigger table." Greg said as he called underling to clear off a table for four. "Would you like booster seats for the kids?"

"Yes please." Misty said as she handed Elizabeth to Ash. Greg then left to make sure the new table was suitable. "She's too heavy." Relaxing her arms, Just then, Michelle came up to her, wanting to be held. Misty sighed as she sat on a bench, exhausted. "Not right now Shelly. Mommy's arms are tired." Michelle really wanted to be held.

"Up Mommy." Michelle wined as she held her arms up, insisting to be held. "Come on mommy, up!" Michelle said louder.

"No Michelle." Ash said from behind the girl. Greg then came back, ushering the family to a table. Ash carried Elizabeth in his arms, since they didn't bring her carrier.

As they sat down, the kids looked at the bowl of grapes. One by one, the twins started stuffing grapes into their mouths. "Aiden, Michelle. Don't eat too many at once. They'll make you cho-" Misty started to say as Aiden started to choke.

Ash took the boy and pumped his stomach once as the grape flew out of his mouth and into the air, landing into a man's soup as the man looked back down at his soup. "What the-" Ash and Misty covered the children's ears as the man cussed thoroughly as the kids broke out in laughter.

The man heard the laughter and turned around and glared at him. The man turned and glared at him. Ash knew the man very well. Giovanni, the creepiest man on earth, along with being Team Rocket's notorious leader. Ash turned to the kids shushing them. "You two, quiet now!" Ash hissed as Misty looked at him, shocked.

"Who is it?" Misty asked. Figuring how harsh Ash had just been with the kids, it had to be bad.

"G-I-O-V-A-N-N-I." Ash spelled out, hoping Michelle and Aiden couldn't decode a word that big. Luckily, the kids looked clueless. As the family ordered their food, Aiden saw this as a perfect opportunity to stir things up.

"Daddy, can we get these?" Aiden asked, pointing to the one menu item here that Misty hated. Mini stuffed peppers. Aiden knew his mom hated them, which is why he pointed them out.

"No." Ash said firmly. Aiden just sat there, now his arms crossed, pouting. After they ordered, Ash looked at Aiden before furrowing his brow. "Aiden, this attitude stops now." Aiden turned from his father, still angry. He then started mumbling something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Misty asked, also looking stern.

"I din wanna come to th- place" Aiden said as Misty leaned in closer to hear him.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"I didn't want to come here anyway." Aiden said, too loud for the restaurant. Suddenly, Elizabeth started to cry. The young girl had been sleeping very soundly before, now in tears. Ash grabbed the young girl from the baby seat and cradled her in his arms. Now, Misty knew she had had enough. Misty got out of her chair, and grabbing Aiden by the arm, led him outside.

Right now, Ash was glad he wasn't in Aiden's place. Misty was a fierce woman, and didn't stand for well, anything. As the two returned a few minutes later, Aiden approached Ash. "I'm sorry daddy, mommy." Aiden said calmly as he sat back down beside him.

As the family got their dinner, Misty started to feed Elizabeth the side of mashed peas she had brought with her. It was amazing. Elizabeth had just started to accept solid food a few days before, and now ate like she'd never been on breast milk.

Although, she still wasn't too coordinated at eating. As Misty got down the last small spoonful of peas, it was time for Michelle to act up. At first, it was sweet. Michelle, finished with her food, laid her head on Misty, who only reached to about her middle. Then, not getting comfortable, dug her head deeper into Misty's side.

"Ow, Michelle. Stop that!" Misty said, frustrated. Maybe taking the whole family out hadn't been a good idea after all. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Michelle found a spot for her head that didn't hurt her mother.

* * *

Falling asleep as Ash and Misty got the check, Ash took Michelle in his arms as he took the twins to the car. Sitting in the diver's seat, Ash sighed exhausted. What was supposed to be a romantic evening had turned into a circus. Not only was Ash embarrassed, Ash didn't get one kiss from Misty this evening.

As Misty came to the car and strapped Elizabeth in, she fixed Michelle in her booster seat, so Aiden wouldn't _catch any cooties_. Misty then came up to the passenger's seat. After buckling in, she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew...Mommy, Daddy. That's yucky." Aiden said, breaking any romantic feelings that were trying to form between the couple. Ash and Misty just chuckled.

Then, as Ash was starting the car, Misty whispered something in his ear. "Once we put the kids to bed, we'll have a romantic night." Misty mewed into Ash's ear, as all the hair on the back of Ash's head stood up in excitement.


End file.
